Yue
Yue (月(ユエ), Chinese Pinyin: Yuè) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. He is a Guardian of the Clow Cards created by Clow Reed, along with Cerberus. While Cerberus acts as the Selector, choosing a candidate to become the next Master of the Clow, Yue is the Judge who will test the candidate. Initially he spends most of the first two seasons of the series and the first part of the manga in his temporary form of Yukito Tsukishiro, who at first has knowledge of his other self. Unlike Cerberus, Yue's powers are heavily dependent on the power of his master. He is voiced by Megumi Ogata in the original Japanese version. In English, he is voiced by Samuel Vincent, and in the 2nd Movie by Steve Staley. Naming Yue (月) means moon in Chinese. (The Japanese word for moon is tsuki, but uses the same kanji.) Because his name is not of Japanese origin, Yue's name is spelled in katakana, not hiragana. In the English anime and the later printings of the English manga, his name is romanized as "Yue" (after the Hanyu Pinyin romanization of his name). In the early English manga, his name is romanized as "Yueh" after the Wade-Giles romanization "Yüeh". Appearance Yue is an attractive young man with long, silver hair that flows down his back in a loose ponytail. His bangs are short, and reveal his silver-blue eyes. He wears white silken robes set with dark blue armor, a jeweled earring on his left ear, a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder and large angelic wings that he can use to fly Personality On the outside, he acts cold, aloof, and is much more serious and intimidating than his counterpart Cerberus. However, he was revealed to still have a kind heart. He shared a special bond with Clow Reed that made it hard for him to accept Sakura Kinomoto as a "replacement" for his creator during the Final Judgement. Although, Sakura manages to work her way into his heart as a dear friend. Relationship Yue was in quite a strong and close intimate relationship with Clow Reed. Clow Reed had expected Yue to fall in love with Sakura and vice versa however he soon sees that he was wrong in his assumption as Sakura loves Syaoran Li, and Yukito is in love with Toya. Storyline Clow Cards Arc , his false/borrowed form.]] Yue was mentioned constantly in the second half of the Clow Card arc when Sakura began to have dreams of the Final Judgment though at first it was Miss Mizuki who appeared in the dream rather than Yue himself. When Sakura first described her dreams to Kero and mentioned someone with cat eyes he remained silent and as Sakura was leaving he warned her that somone was now watching her and she should be careful. The closer Sakura came to the Final Judgment the more powerful Yue's presence became, especially during the full moon. Though Yukito was still unaware of his true nature Yue's aura would occasionally bleed through during the full moon, having a bizarre effect on those around him. When Sakura and Yukito were on a scavenger hunt, Yukito pointed out the early rising full moon. The aura bled through and caused Sakura to pass out from being so close to a stronger magic force but it assumed that she was just tired at the time. Kero once sensed Yue's presence after the Dark cards attack but Miss Mizuki's presence caused him to mistake her for Yue's false form. The Light and Dark cards eventually alluded to Yue's presence by subtly hinting to Saukra, "He's been right beside you all along." Much to Sakura's confusion. Yue makes his first appearance when Sakura, captures the final Clow Card, The Earthy. He then announces that he must judge Sakura's worth: If she can defeat him in combat, she can be the Mistress of the Cards. Sakura, however outright refuses to harm him, in part because Yukito Tsukishiro, a young man for whom Sakura cares deeply, is his temporary form and would be likewise wounded. :Also, as she confirms in the manga chapter entitled "The Final Judgement" because of her natural determination to befriend even the most distant of people she encounters. At first, Yue was determined that nobody succeed Clow Reed, and even threatens to shoot Sakura when she tries to ask him about it. Eventually, after transforming her staff to one of her own star power with some help from Clow Reed's Moon Bell, Sakura manages to subdue Yue without harming him by capturing him in a ball of wind created by the Windy card. She then asks Yue about his love for Clow, and follows up with a speech in which she tells him that she would rather be his friend than his master. Sakura Cards Arc Unfortunately, the presence of Yue's true form becomes too great for Sakura's magic to support him, especially since transforming all the cards into Sakura Cards is draining her energy. The strain soon threatens his own existence and that of Yukito Tsukishiro . Since Yue represents the moon, his powers mimic the way the moon reacts to light. The moon cannot make its own light, and is dependent on the light of the sun to glow; just as Yue is dependent on his Master's power for strength. Yue and Cerberus carefully kept this fact secret from Sakura, since there was nothing she could have done about it, and telling her would have only caused her to worry. Both Yue and Ruby Moon realize that Toya Kinomoto has the power needed to sustain Yue's life. Ruby tries numerous times to get that power for herself, but Toya, realizing it could save Yukito, gives his power to Yue. In return, Yue had to swear to protect Sakura with all his power. Yue rushes to Sakura's aid in her final confrontation with Eriol, arriving just in time to save her and Syaoran from Spinel's attack. He was prevented from helping her for a time during the battle by Ruby Moon, but when Sakura falls crashing through the nearby trees, he overpowers his opponent due to what Spinel describes as "the power of the heart that believes in their owner." He also helps her transform The Light and The Dark cards along with Cerberus by combining their powers in Sakura's staff. Later that night he confronts Eriol (who left Sakura and company with Ruby to join him in the garden) to ask why Clow made him go through all that pain and suffering when Clow still existed as Eriol. Eriol responds that, though he has all of Clow's memories and most of his magic, he himself is not Clow Reed, and there is no way to bring back the dead. In the second movie, it's shown that Yue's temporary form, Yukito Tsukishiro has become aware of Yue whom in the Japanese version, he refers to as "the other me". Clear Card Arc Powers and Abilities Yue's powers are based on the Moon and come from Eastern magic. Moon Shields & Barriers: Being a perfecter of the Clow Cards, Yue and Cerberus, both, can create strong magical shields and barriers, only breakable by either Sakura or Clow Reed. Crystal Projection: Forming pure white energy in his hand, Yue can create sharp crystal shards that multiply and fly at the enemy with incredible speed. This is likely due to his command over Cards related to the element of Water: the Freeze, the Snow, the Wave, the Bubble, the Mist and the Rain cards. Moonlight Control and Manipulation: Yue can also create streams of moonlight energy to use as a weapon. Which he can form into other shapes, like a bow that can fire moonlight arrows. Magical Empowerment: '''By drawing strength from other magical beings Yue can sustain himself and his powers. '''Clow Cards: Yue demonstrates the ability to either circumvent or manipulate the power of any Clow cards that fall under his jurisdiction. For example, he cannot be frozen using the Time card, or bound using the Wood card as both are under his jurisdiction. However, once Sakura transforms her star staff, he is unable to control the cards. Cards Half of the deck is under his protection, and these are the only cards that can effectively be used against Keroberos/Cerberus, however no candidate would ever have to fight Keroberos/Cerberus. The Elements Yue controls are The Watery (his aggressive element) and The Windy (the gentler Element under his jurisdiction, and the only real gentle Element). Gallery Appearances in Other Media Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle In the final Clow arc, Yue himself in his real form, along with Cerberus, make a very small, shadowy cameo, being mentioned by Yuuko as Clow's beloved people, who he had to abandon. References Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters